


Hey Do You Remember?

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Hey Do You Remember?

Hey, do you remember?

You said he was the sun

“So bright, so cheerful and strong”

If he is the sun, you must be the moon

You’re there when it’s bright

And you make everything okay when it’s night

It’s just too bad you’ll be chasing him

Sharing his light

While I can only stare


End file.
